macrossrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
VEFR-1 EW VALKYRIE
VEFR-1 Electronic Warfare Valkyrie = RPG Stats by Ryan Lenoir info and pictures provided by Macross Compendium http://macross.anime.net/wiki/Main_Page Macross Mecha manual http://www.macross2.net/m3/m3.html BACKGROUND The VEFR-1 initially fulfilled the role of electronic warfare Valkyrie early in Space War One. Featuring a two-seater cockpit configuration, the VEFR-1 includes additional electronic hardware for use in reconnaissance missions as well as ECM/ECCM roles (Electronic Countermeasures/Electronic Counter-Countermeasures). Like most such dedicated craft, the VEFR-1 has no weaponry and functions strictly as a support unit, though the variable transformation is kept intact to increase battlefield deployment versatility. The VEFR-1 gave good service in all branches of the service until retired in the late 2012s. It is still used by some planetary defense units as well as UN Spacy Reserve units. RPG STATS '''Vehicle Type:''' VEFR-1 Valkyrie '''Class:''' Two seat electronic intelligence recon mecha (space use only) '''Manufacturer:''' Stonewell Bellcom '''Crew:''' One pilot & one RIO wearing Tactical Life Support System '''Operational Deployment:''' 2009 MDC BY LOCATION: Legs/Thrusters (2) 150 each (1) Main Body 250 Pilot's Compartment/Escape Pod 200 Retractable Utility Arms (3) 5 each Wings (2) 125 each Tails (2) 50 each Arm Sensors (2) 75 Top Rotary Radome Dish 100 '''NOTES:''' #Depleting the MDC of the main body will destroy the mecha. The pilot and cockpit section/escape pod will be automatically ejected from the doomed mecha before it explodes by the mecha's main computer. SPEEDS: '''RUNNING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION:''' 45 mph (70 kmph) '''LEAPING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION:''' 10 ft (15 m) high or 70 ft (21 m) long without thrusters. '''FLYING, SOLDIER CONFIGURATION:''' 150 mph ( 400 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. '''FLYING, GERWALK CONFIGURATION:''' Mach One (670 mph/1072 kmph) maximum speed limit in an Earth-like atmosphere. Can also hover in place indefinitely. '''FLYING, FIGHTER CONFIGURATION (almost never used in atmosphere):''' Mach 1.0 (2043 mph/1277 kmph) max speed at 10,000 meters or less above sea level. Mach 1.5 (2868 mph/1793 kmph) max speed at 10,000-30,000 meters above sea level. Mach 2 (2868 mph/1793 kmph) max speed above 30,000 meters above sea level. Max altitude of 42,000 meters. Mach 3.2 in space. '''MAX ENGINE THRUST:''' 15,000-30,000 kg x2 from main engines. STATISTICAL DATA: '''HEIGHT:''' 54.8 ft (16.7 m) in soldier configuration. 38.4 ft (11.7 m) in gerwalk configuration. 20.7 ft (6.3 m) in fighter configuration. '''WIDTH:''' 18.2 ft (5.45 m) at shoulders in soldier configuration. 36.7 ft (11.2 m) at antenna in soldier configuration. 49.3 ft (14.78 m) in gerwalk or fighter configuration with wings at maximum extension. '''LENGTH:''' 16.0 ft (5.00 m) in soldier configuration. 37.3 ft (11.30 m) in gerwalk configuration. 47.4 ft (14.23 m) in fighter configuration. '''WEIGHT:''' Empty: 45,000 kg empty Standard T-O Weight: 18,500 kg Max T-O Weight: 42,000 kg '''PHYSICAL STRENGTH:''' Equal to a P.S. of 60 '''CARGO:''' Small compartment behind pilot's seat for personal belongings. '''POWER PLANT:''' Two Nakajima/P&W/Rolls-Royce FF-2001D fusion turbines. Four Nakajima NBS-1 high-thrust vernier thrusters for additional maneuverability. '''WEAPON SYSTEMS:''' #'''HARDPOINTS:''' The VEFR-1 Valkyrie is designed with 2 hard points per wing, for a total of 4 hard points. **'''LONG RANGE MISSILES''' ***'''Primary Purpose''': Heavy Assault ***'''Secondary Purpose''': Anti-Spacecraft ***'''Missile Types:''' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Long Range Missile can be used. ***'''Range:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Damage:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Rate of Fire''': One per hardpoint ***'''Payload''': One per hardpoint **'''MEDIUM RANGE MISSILES''' ***'''Primary Purpose''': Assault ***'''Secondary Purpose''': Anti-Mecha ***'''Missile Types:''' Heavy warhead type of standard UN Spacy Medium Range Missile can be used. ***'''Range:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Damage:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Rate of Fire''': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'''Payload''': Five per hardpoint **'''SHORT RANGE MISSILES''' ***'''Primary Purpose''': Assault ***'''Secondary Purpose''': Anti-Mecha ***'''Missile Types:''' Light warhead type of standard UN Spacy Short Range Missile can be used. ***'''Range:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Damage:''' Varies with missile type. ***'''Rate of Fire''': 1-5 missiles per hardpoint. ***'''Payload''': Fifteen per hardpoint. **'''Decoy Pods:''' ***'''Primary Purpose: '''These pods act as Radar jamming missiles. ***'''Rang:''' maximum effective jamming range is 250 miles. ***'''Secondary Purpose''': Jamming fields ***'''Range:''' 1000 miles ***'''Payload''': 1 per hardpoint. #'''HAND TO HAND COMBAT:''' If necessary, the pilot of the VEFR-1 can engage in melee combat rather than use a weapon. The Valkyrie is extremely agile and can execute most typical hand to hand combat moves, such as punches, jump kicks, leap attacks, rolling with impacts, etc. '''DAMAGE:''' #*Restrained Punch: 1D4 M.D. #*Full Strength Punch: 2D6 M.D. #*"Booster" Punch: 3D6 M.D. (counts as two attacks) #*Tear or Pry with Hands: 1D6 M.D. #*Kick: 1D6 M.D. #*Leap Kick: 2D6 M.D. #*Body Flip/Throw: 1D4 M.D. #*Body Block/Tackle: 1D6 M.D. #*Stomp: 1D6 M.D. (only effective against small objects) STANDARD EQUIPMENT FOR THE VEFR-1 Valkyrie : *'''RP-51 ACTIVE STEALTH SYSTEM:''' The VEFR-1 Elint Valkyrie is equipped with a stealth system that when activated renders the aircraft almost invisible to standard sensors such as radar. Unlike passive stealth systems like those used by the USAF F-117, the VEFR-1’s stealth system is an ACTIVE stealth that actually bends radar waves around the fighter rather than reflecting them. When activated this system gives the VEFR-1 Elint Valkyrie a +1 to initiative and a +1 to dodge when Active takes 1 Melee action. '''NOTE:''' Since the VEFR-1 Elint Valkyrie stealth capability is a system,(the primary part of the system is an antennae which runs along the circumference of the nose,) and not a design feature, it can be damaged or destroyed. Once the aircraft has lost half of its Pilot's Compartment MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail once the aircraft has lost half of its main body MDC, there is a 50% chance that the stealth system will fail. Reroll every time the VF-1 is hit after that. Once the stealth system has failed it will not work again until repaired at the fighters base. *'''AUTO-PILOT:''' The VEFR-1 is equipped with a computerized auto-pilot, allowing the pilot to relax or even sleep during long voyages. The auto- pilot can be programmed with a single destination or a complex flight plan involving multiple speeds, directions, and destinations. The onboard computer will alert the pilot when the fighter is near its destination, and can also be set to automatically signal when sensors detect objects near the mecha. The auto-pilot was designed with long intra-system space journeys in mind. *'''COMBAT COMPUTER W/HUD DISPLAYS:''' The VEFR-1 is equipped with a combat computer that can store and analyze data during combat with hostile forces. The entire cockpit canopy of the VEFR-1 is a large HUD display, which allows the computer to display large amounts of data to the pilot and even highlight enemies and missile attacks with overlaid graphics. The combat computer tracks and identifies specific enemy targets, and has a database of over 10,000 images stored in memory. The computer can identify and track up to 200 targets simultaneously. *'''ESCAPE POD:''' The entire reinforced cockpit of the VEFR-1 is a detachable escape pod that can be jettisoned when the mecha is destroyed. The ejected cockpit does not contain thrusters, but does contain a powerful locator beacon and an integrated life support system that can support the pilot for up to 24 hours after ejection. The pod is also equipped with parachutes in case of ejection in an atmosphere. The combat computer is programmed to automatically eject the escape pod if the mecha is destroyed (main body MDC reduced to 0)60% of the time, but this can be overridden if the pilot is feeling suicidal for some reason. *'''EJECTOR SEAT/S & HOMING SIGNAL:''' All VEFR-1's feature Marty & Beck Mk-7 zero/zero ejection seat/s that work 40% of the time equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 300 miles (480 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'''EXTERNAL AUDIO PICKUP:''' Range: 300 ft (91.5 m). A sound amplification system that can pick up normal conversation up to 300 feet away. *'''HEAT AND RADIATION SHIELDS:''' Special shielding prevents the penetration of life threatening heat and radiation. A radiation detection and alarm system are linked with the shields and will sound an alarm if there is a rupture in the shields and what the levels of radiation are. *'''HOMING SIGNAL:''' The escape pod of the VEFR-1 is equipped with a homing device that enables rescue teams to locate a disabled craft or ejected life pod. The range of the signal is 400 miles (640 km). Most UN Spacy ships and variable fighters can locate and track homing signals, and the onboard computers will automatically notify their pilots if such a signal is detected. *'''LOUDSPEAKER:''' A loudspeaker system is built into the craft, which can be used to amplify the pilot's voice up to 90 decibels. *'''MOTION DETECTOR & COLLISION WARNING SYSTEM:''' Sounds an alarm and warns the pilot of an impending collision and/or immediate target. Range: 500 ft (152.5 m). *'''OPTICS: INFRARED:''' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). This optical system projects a beam of infrared light that is invisible to the normal eye, but detectable by the mecha's sensors. The system allows the pilot to detect hidden/concealed objects by their IR reflectiveness. The beam will be visible to anyone with IR sensitive optics, however. *'''OPTICS: NIGHTVISION:''' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive light image intensifier that emits no light of its own, but relies on ambient light which is electronically amplified to produce a visible picture. *'''OPTICS: THERMAL IMAGER:''' Range: 2000 feet (610 m). A passive optical heat sensor that detects infrared radiation projected by warm objects and converts that data into a false-color visible image. The system enables the pilot to see in the dark, in shadows, and through smoke, and also adds a +10% bonus to pilots using a tracking skill. *'''RADAR:''' Hughes AWG-20 X-band pulse-Doppler radar, providing long-range detection and tracking of targets at all altitudes. 200 mile (321 km) range. *'''RADIO/VIDEO COMMUNICATION:''' Long range, directional communications system with satellite relay capabilities. Range: 600 miles (960 km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. *'''SELF-DESTRUCT:''' To prevent capture of a variable fighter by the enemy, the pilot can activate the VEFR-1's self-destruct system, which will cause the fighter to explode after a delay of up to 60 minutes (time is set by the pilot). The explosive damage is contained within a 20 foot (6 m) area and inflicts 1D6x10 M.D. to everything within the radius of the explosion. All internal systems are obliterated. The escape pod will be automatically ejected prior to the explosion unless the pilot overrides the ejection sequence. *'''SHOULDER SPOTLIGHTS:''' Can project regular white light or infrared light. Range: 300 ft (91.5 m) *'''STANDARD SURVIVAL KIT:''' All UN Spacy variable fighters come equipped with a portable survival kit. Inside the small reinforced box is a medium-sized flashlight, two hand flares, one rocket flare, a compass, infrared distancing binoculars, a small mirror, a pocket knife, dehydrated and concentrated food (can be stretched into a five day supply for one person) and basic first aid items (aspirin, bandages, disinfectants, etc.) *'''TACTICAL LIFE SUPPORT SYSTEM:''' The VE-1's cockpit is pressurized, and also provides additional air feeds to the pilot's flight suit that provides him with pressurized breathing. The UN Spacy flight suit also contains an upper and lower g-suit that promotes blood circulation even during high-g turns, thus decreasing the possibility of pilot's blacking out in combat. *'''UTILITY ARMS:''' The right arm contains three retractable utility arms that can be used to perform delicate work and repairs. Each arm is 6 feet (2 m) long and has 5 MDC. *'''VIDEO SURVEILLANCE SYSTEM:''' A set of video cameras in the head of the Valkyrie record the surroundings and relay information back to the pilot in Battloid mode. The information is automatically recorded for future review. The cameras have 360-degree rotation, 1,600 ft (488 m) max range, telescopic zoom x10 and a 30 ft field of vision. *'''EXTERNAL SENSOR RADOME:''' *'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Enhanced Reconnaissance ***'''RANGE:''' 225 miles ***'''DETECTION CAPABILITIES:''' The radar of the radome can detect and track up to 400 targets simultaneously and can record position, speed, and direction of motion for all targets tracked. The VF's onboard computer can only track 150 of these contacts simultaneously, but the telemetry from the radome can be transmitted via laser communications to a command ship for further analysis. The radome also contains electromagnetic and visual spectrum sensors for detecting spatial disturbances in the immediate area, such as incoming or outgoing folds or cloaked ships (1 action 35% chance of detecting Ships/Mecha protected by Active/passive stealth, 1 action +10% chance with active stealth for all Units within Rang). ***'''Can bind one Ghost AI Fighter to the Radome''' ***'''Add +2 Strike and +2 Dodge to Missile volleys for 1 melee action ''' ***'''Add -1 Strike and -1 Dodge to Missile volleys for 1 melee action''' **'''COMMUNICATIONS ARRAY (Left arm):''' ***'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Transmission interception ***'''SECONDARY PURPOSE:''' Electronic Warfare ***'''RANGE:''' Receive: 200 miles Transmit: 650 miles ***'''DETECTION CAPABILITIES:''' Cost 1 action. The communications array can intercept any radio signals or other electromagnetic transmissions (but not laser communications) and retransmit them to a command center for analysis. Note that this does not necessarily mean that the receiver will be able to understand the communication (coded transmissions will still be received in code). for 1 extra action, The transmitter can generate a blanket "white noise" across the radio spectrum, disrupting and jamming ALL radio transmissions. And Radar from 200 miles *** for 1 extra action , laser communications will be unaffected by this jamming. **'''RADAR ARRAYS:''' ('''Wings'''): ***'''PRIMARY PURPOSE:''' Enhanced Reconnaissance ***'''RANGE:''' 200 miles ***'''DETECTION CAPABILITIES:''' Cost 1 action. Increasing the chance of detecting Active/Passive cloaked ships/Mecha to 50% (active stealth increased by 20%). These bonuses are only effective when used in conjunction with the radome of the Mecha. COMBAT BONUSES FOR VEFR-1 TRAINING: '''BASIC VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING''' *Basic training for non-pilot military personnel. *1 attack per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, nine, and fifteen. *+1 to strike. *+1 to parry *+1 to dodge in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +4 in jet mode. *+1 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round. '''ADVANCED VALKYRIE COMBAT TRAINING''' *Advanced training for military pilots and mecha specialists. *2 attacks per melee (plus those of the pilot). *Add one additional action/attack at levels three, six, eleven, and fifteen. *+1 on initiative. *+3 to strike in soldier mode, +2 in gerwalk, +1 in jet mode. *+3 to parry *+2 to dodge in solder mode, +4 in gerwalk, +6 in jet mode. *+3 to roll with a punch or fall with an impact, reducing damage by half. *Critical strike same as pilot's hand-to-hand. *Body block/tackle/ram - 1D6 M.D. plus a 50% chance of knocking an opponent down, causing him to loose initiative and one attack that melee round.